Um presente especial
by Dressa-san
Summary: Era época de natal e Rinali queria um presente especial para poder dar para Allen. AllenxRinali Oneshot :P


Eu estava pensando e decidi escrever um oneshot da Rinali e do Allen já que eu realmente acho que eles são lindos juntos... Eu estava meio sem idéia então fiz uma fanfic de natal. Como se eu pensasse em postar só bem perto do natal eu ia acabar não postando, aqui está ela... Espero que gostem.

Note: I don't own D.gray-man.

--------------------

"Rinali!" grita Allen acenando e correndo em direção à garota que estava sentada em um banco embaixo de uma linda árvore que havia naquela praça.

"Allen-kun?!" diz Rinali confusa olhando para ele "O que você esta fazendo aqui?".

"Eu estive andando pela cidade, pois estava procurando alguns presentes de natal" diz Allen sorrindo "Eu não tenho realmente muito dinheiro então não pude comprar muitos presentes, só que eu fiz o que pude com o dinheiro que eu consegui jogando poker na noite passada".

"Então é por isso que você não estava na ordem ontem... Você saiu por aí jogando poker de novo?!" diz Rinali respirando fundo "Você não acha que isso é um vicio?".

"Não! Eu só estava jogando para conseguir dinheiro para os presentes" diz Allen sorrindo alegremente "Nessas horas é muito bom ser bom em jogo de cartas!".

"Acho que você quis dizer que nessas horas é muito bom saber roubar em jogo de cartas" diz Rinali piscando algumas vezes.

"Ah, é... Isso também" diz Allen rindo sem graça "E você o que estava fazendo por aqui?".

"Eu também vim comprar alguns presentes e quando me cansei de andar decidi sentar embaixo desta árvore" diz Rinali sorrindo meigamente e olhando para cima novamente e depois respirando fundo "Essa árvore é a mais florida que têm por aqui e as flores dela tem um perfume maravilhoso".

"Eu nunca havia notado isso" diz Allen olhando para cima também.

"Quer que eu pegue algumas flores para você?" pergunta Rinali sorrindo e começando a pular em cima do banco para alcançar a árvore.

"Ei! Rinali, cuidado você pode cair" diz Allen preocupado.

"Você acha realmente que eu cairia apenas por isso?!" diz Rinali alegre conseguindo finalmente pegar duas flores "Aqui estão" diz Rinali entregando-as para Allen, só que antes que pudesse pensar em sentar-se novamente ela já havia levando um escorregão e Allen segura-a rapidamente antes que ela caísse de costas no chão.

"Viu?! Eu te disse" diz Allen preocupado.

"É" diz Rinali sem jeito "Nunca aconteceu de eu escorregar. É por isso que eu estava tão segura".

"Então, vamos voltar para a ordem?" pergunta Rinali se levantando e sorrindo para Allen.

"N - não! Espere! Eu já vou entregar o seu presente então" diz Allen abrindo uma sacola e mexendo um pouco entre as coisas.

"Você comprou um presente para mim também então?" diz Rinali sorrindo alegremente e ficando meio vermelha "Você é tão gentil!".

"Não me agradeça desse jeito" diz Allen sem jeito "Não é nada de mais. Eu não tinha muita idéia do que dar para você" diz Allen vermelho finalmente encontrando uma pequena caixinha que estava em um embrulho muito bonito com um lindo laço vermelho. Ele entrega a caixinha para Rinali que olha meio ansiosa para a caixinha e abre-a cuidadosamente.

Ao abrir a caixa ela encontra um par de prendedores de cabelo lindos com pequenas flores metálicas cheias de brilho e Allen vê os olhos dela brilharem ao ver o presente. Ao ver a reação dela ele se sentira mais do que satisfeito, se ela estava tão feliz o esforço que ele tivera para conseguir o dinheiro valera a pena, na verdade ele havia demorado mais do que uma noite para arrumar o dinheiro para comprar todos os presentes e principalmente o dela que fora o mais caro de todos. Ele queria que o presente mais valioso fosse para ela.

"Allen-kun, eu não sei o que dizer, eu... Realmente... Muito obrigada" diz Rinali sorrindo meigamente e abraçando ele durante algum tempo que Allen fica vermelho e sorri.

"Eu me sinto até... Envergonhada por não ter encontrado um presente tão bom quanto esse para você" diz Rinali se soltando dos braços dele e sorrindo meio triste "Por favor, eu posso te entregar o seu presente amanhã?! É que eu não estou com ele agora...".

"N – não Rinali! Não precisa me entregar nenhum presente!" diz Allen envergonhado sentindo que havia pressionado ela a dar alguma coisa a ele em troca.

"Não diga isso! Eu realmente queria te dar alguma coisa de natal e de aniversário!" diz Rinali sorrindo meigamente "Você é meu melhor amigo, eu me sinto até mal se eu não puder te dar nada".

"Rinali..." diz Allen começando a ficar vermelho.

"Então, vamos voltar para a ordem?" pergunta Rinali sorrindo gentilmente.

"Vamos" diz Allen sorrindo também.

* * *

"Allen-kun! Finalmente te encontrei! Estava te procurando por toda a parte" diz Rinali sorrindo ao encontrá-lo sentando em um dos sofás que havia em uma das salas da ordem.

"Ah! Rinali! Feliz natal!" diz Allen sorrindo extremamente alegre "Afinal, é hoje realmente o dia não é mesmo?!".

"Sim" diz Rinali vermelha se aproximando de Allen e sentando-se ao lado dele com uma caixinha e um cartão em suas mãos.

"Ah, Rinali! Você esta usando o presente que eu te dei" diz Allen sorrindo.

"Aham! Isso mostra o quanto eu gostei, não é mesmo?" diz Rinali sorrindo gentilmente e Allen fica um pouco vermelho "Allen-kun... Eu realmente não sabia muito bem o que te dar de natal. Eu pensei tanto tempo, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada bom o suficiente. Eu sei que se eu der um livro para o Lavi ele vai ficar feliz. Uma caneca para o meu irmão é mais do que suficiente também... Só que... Você é tão diferente deles" diz Rinali vermelha.

"N – não fale assim! Eu sou uma pessoa normal" diz Allen vermelho se sentindo um Alien ao invés de se sentir um Allen.

"Eu sei que é" diz Rinali rindo "Eu espero que você goste do que eu fiz para você. Eu pedi para o Jerry me ensinar a cozinhar dango já que é uma de suas sobremesas preferidas. Pode não ser igual do Jerry, mas eu fiz o máximo que eu podia" diz Rinali vermelha.

"Você cozinhou dango para mim?" diz Allen vermelho.

"Aham" diz Rinali se sentindo meio idiota "Mas eu também escrevi um cartão! Apesar de que o verdadeiro presente é o... Dango. Me desculpe, isso é o máximo que eu consegui pensar para te dar de presente".

"Eu ficaria feliz com qualquer coisa que você desse" diz Allen gentilmente "Mas é claro que eu realmente gosto muito de dango e se você fez especialmente para mim, eu fico mais feliz ainda!" diz Allen rindo.

"Fico feliz" diz Rinali sorrindo.

Ele pega a caixa onde estavam os dangos e experimenta o primeiro dango que ela havia feito. Ele realmente não sabia se ela cozinhava bem então teve um pequeno medo de comer, mas depois da primeira mordida ele percebeu que seu medo fora em vão. Rinali cozinhava muito bem! Aquele era o melhor dango que ele havia comido em toda a sua vida!

"Rinali isso está ótimo!" diz Allen sorrindo alegremente "Você cozinha melhor que o Jerry".

"Obrigada" diz Rinali ficando extremamente feliz por ele ter gostado tanto daquele dango. Ela havia demorado muito tempo para conseguir fazer. Se o Jerry não fosse tão paciente com ela teria sido um grande problema fazer aquele dango.

"Acho que agora só restou esse cartão não é?" diz Allen sorrindo e Rinali fica um pouco vermelha e olha para as suas próprias mãos atentamente.

Allen abre o cartão e começa a ler:

-----------------------------

_Allen-kun, _

_Eu realmente queria que o presente que eu desse para você fosse mais especial do que o que eu dei para todas as outras pessoas. Eu queria ver você sorrir como se eu tivesse te dado o que você mais desejava em toda a sua vida apenas ao recebê-lo. Mas acho que é impossível que eu te de algo assim..._

_Eu tentei o possível para fazer o melhor dango que você já havia comido, mas eu realmente não sou uma ótima cozinheira._

_Eu procurei pela cidade inteira, mas não encontrei presente que pudesse te fazer tão feliz quanto eu queria. Não somente porque hoje é o natal e sim porque também é o seu aniversário. Eu jamais poderia me esquecer disso._

_Eu te desejo um ótimo natal de todo o meu coração. _

_Te desejo um feliz aniversário e que você continue vivendo por muito tempo até muito depois de nós ganharmos essa guerra. Afinal, eu tenho certeza que nós conseguiremos vencer._

_Eu espero que você continue sorrindo do jeito que sempre sorriu. _

_Eu espero que você continue me alegrando do jeito que sempre me alegrou._

_E acima de tudo, não se esqueça jamais que não importa o quão difícil tudo possa parecer eu estarei sempre aqui para te ajudar em qualquer coisa apenas para ver esse seu lindo sorriso novamente._

_Eu realmente te amo muito... Allen._

-----------------------------

"Rinali..." diz Allen sem palavras após ler o cartão.

"Me desculpe, eu realmente... Precisava te dizer isso, mas... Eu nunca encontrei palavras para isso" diz Rinali sem jeito com o olhar meio entristecido.

"Eu..." diz Allen colocando o cartão ao lado e depois abraçando ela o mais forte que ele já pudera abraçar.

"Allen-kun...?" diz Rinali vermelha.

"Suas palavras foram o melhor presente que eu jamais teria sonhado em um dia receber" diz Allen sorrindo sem se separar dela "Você procurou por todos os lados, mas eu acho que você realmente encontrou o que mais me deixaria feliz. Muito obrigado, Rinali".

"Eu fico tão feliz por ter feito algo que realmente te fez feliz!" diz Rinali o abraçando também enquanto algumas lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos "Eu te amo, Allen-kun".

"Eu também te amo, Rinali".

"_E irei continuar te amando para todo o sempre"._

* * *

Está acabado o meu primeiro oneshot... Espero que gostem. Eu fiz com todo o carinho :) 


End file.
